Message to You
by Spring Witch
Summary: Wolfram is sick of Yuri pushing him away, so he decides to end it once and for all. Now, Yuri has to fight to win him back, and Wolfram is not so easily swayed. YW yaoi oneshot


Welcome to my second Yuri/Wolfram one-shot. I think Wolfram is a little out of character, but for this sort of story I think its kind of necessary. Can I use the excuse of only having watched two volumes of the series? No? I didn't think so… sob. I'm deprived, volume one was only released this month.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or any related characters, which is a shame, because if I did, I'd have Wolfy and Conrart tied up in my room for my own personal use. MUWAHAHAHA! **

Enjoy!

* * *

**Message to You**

**By Crazy Freaked Out Lollipop**

"Your majesty? What's the matter?" Conrad asked his king softly as the young black haired, black eyed monarch slumped into the chair behind his desk in Covenant Castle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuri whispered.

Conrad looked at him worriedly. The boy looked pale and withdrawn, like he hadn't slept.

"Yuri," he murmured quietly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

He was shocked when Yuri broke down into quiet sobs, placing his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"W-w-wolfram… he…" he stammered, his sobs becoming louder and more apparent

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Yuri was surprised when Wolfram didn't appear in his Chambers that night. It was unusual for the blond Prince not to show up, in that practically sheer nightgown that he wore.

The black haired king shrugged to himself, somewhat glad to have his bed to himself for a change. He slid between the sheets and made himself comfortable, happy to be alone and happy to have a decent nights sleep.

It soon became apparent however, that that was not going to happen. No matter how hard he tried, he tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep.

Eventually, he gave in and sat up. It seemed that he had grown accustomed to Wolfram's presence in his bed.

"_When did it get to the point that I couldn't sleep without him being here?"_ Yuri wondered. "_When did I get used to his body beside mine?"_

Throwing back the covers, Yuri made his way through Covenant Castle to Wolfram's bed chambers.

He knocked lightly on the giant oak doors, not really expecting the blonde boy to still be awake.

He was shocked beyond belief when the boy, wearing his customary light pink nightgown, sat up. But what hurt the most, were the dried tear tracks that stained his pale cheeks.

"Wolf, what's the matter?" Yuri asked. "I missed you tonight. I couldn't sleep without you for some reason."

Wolfram looked at him, his eyes shimmering with the promise of more tears, yet to be shed. "And why should I believe that?" he demanded.

Yuri looked at him, concerned. "Because it's the truth." He murmured. A single tear slid from Wolfram's eye, and Yuri reached up and lightly brushed it away.

"Stay away from me!" Wolfram cried, drawing away from the gentle touch.

"Wolf! What's the matter?" Yuri asked him worriedly.

"You! You're what the matter is!" Wolfram wept, burying his face in the pillow.

"Wolf! Tell me what I've done and I'll fix it!" Yuri pleaded with him.

"Nothing! That's the whole point, you've done nothing!" Wolfram sobbed, his voice cracking with emotion. "All this time I've loved you and never received your love in return, I can't take it any more!"

"Wolf, I…"

"Just shut up!" Wolfram screamed, "It's over Yuri! I'm at the end of my tether; I can't stay in this engagement knowing you don't love me back. It never should have happened in the first place… so I'm breaking it off."

Yuri stared at him for a moment. "Wolfram no!" he protested.

"Just leave, Your Majesty." Wolfram told him coldly.

Hurt, Yuri fled from the room.

Reaching his own rooms, Yuri threw himself on to his own bed and fought the urge to cry.

"_When did it get to the point that I couldn't sleep without him being here?"_ Yuri had asked himself. "_When did I get used to his body beside mine?"_

Now he knew the answer to those questions.

"_When I fell in love with him."_ He realised_ "I fell in love with Wolfram Von Bielefield."_

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"I see, so Wolfram ended the engagement." Conrart said thoughtfully. Yuri nodded into his hands. To be perfectly honest, he was not surprised that Wolfram had given up after all this time; the pain had been growing for far too long.

"What am I going to do Conrad?" Yuri whispered despondently. "How could I not know that I loved him until it was all over?"

"That, sire, I'm afraid I can't tell you." Conrart said carefully. "However, may I suggest a solution?"

Yuri looked up at him, curious despite himself. "What?" he asked, wiping a tear away from his cheek.

Conrad grinned. "Why, win him back of course!"

* * *

Yuri paced around his room, glaring at nothing in particular. "Damn Conrad!" he groaned angrily. "He could've given me a suggestion as to _how_ to win him back!"

He turned around when he heard a knock on his door as it swung open. He cringed slightly when he heard a shrill, feminine voice. "Oh Your Majesty!"

"Lady Celi!" he said with forced smile. "What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"Conrart told me about Wolfy, Your Majesty, I'm ever so sorry!" Celi swooned, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him to her chest.

"Erm… thanks." Yuri replied, his voice muffled by the fabric of the former queen's dress.

When she finally released him, he sighed. "I want him back Celi, I just have no idea how to tell him I love him. I know he won't believe me if I just tell him."

"Well…" Celi smirked, drawing the sound out sensually as she put her arm around the young king's shoulders. "I do happen to know that Wolfy is a sucker for real romance. He's the kind of boy that likes to be swept off his feet. I guess he takes after me!" She giggled and wandered towards the door.

"How does that help?" Yuri demanded.

Cecilie giggle again. "Think about it." She said, closing the door behind her.

Yuri frowned and resumed his pacing; trying to understand what Celi had been getting at.

His eyes widened as it hit him. He went to the desk and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, quickly penning a verse onto the page before folding it in half. He looked around, wanting to add something special to go with the verse. Staring out of the window all of a sudden, his eyes fell upon the perfect gift for his Wolfram.

* * *

Wolfram sighed as he finally made it back to his rooms. He'd been avoiding Yuri all day, not brave enough to face him after breaking off the engagement the previous night. He sighed and flopped on his bed, struggling to keep himself from crying.

Something on his pillows caught his eye, and he rolled on his side to get a proper view of it.

He let out a small gasp of surprise as he found a single red rose resting on the white satin pillowcase, along with a note that had his name written on it in Yuri's handwriting. He reverently picked up the delicate flower and rested it on his bedside table before turning to the note.

The tears that had been threatening to spill all day finally escaped as he read the note over.

_**You are my fire, my one desire**_

_**Believe, when I say,**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**But we are two worlds apart**_

_**Can't reach to your heart**_

_**When you say,**_

_**That I want it that way.**_

Wolfram held a hand over his mouth as the letter fluttered to rest on the bedcovers. Tears streamed from his eyes as he sobbed hard into the pillow.

Finally, he got up and went to his desk, penning a verse of his own before having it sent to Yuri's room, along with a gift of his own.

* * *

Yuri woke the next morning from a restless night of tossing and turning to find, as Wolfram had the evening before, a rose and a note had been left on his pillow. This rose, however, was not red, but yellow. Yuri's heart sank, a yellow rose symbolised the end of love. He reluctantly opened the note, knowing it would speak only of rejection.

**_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a heartache_**

**_Tell me why I ain't nothing but a mistake_**

_**Tell me why!**_

_**I never want to hear you say**_

_**I want it that way.**_

Yuri sighed, but he refused to give up. He would win Wolfram back if it was the last thing he did.

Yuri allowed himself a small smile as he thought about what he would do when Wolfram was back in his arms again. His smile widened as he thought about proposing to him again… _properly_ this time.

His determination soared. He _would_ have his fiancé back, no matter what the cost.

He leapt out of bed and raced to his desk to pen another verse before he had to meet Günter for his morning lessons.

When he reached Covenant Castle's expansive library for Günter's lessons, he found the mauve haired man moping and staring out the window. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

The older man didn't reply, he merely sighed.

Yuri grinned. "I get it… its Gwendal huh?" Günter looked at him sharply.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

The young Demon King laughed. "You like him don't you?" he teased.

"I-I-I…" Günter stammered, blushing.

"I knew it!" Yuri crowed. He smiled gently at the flustered man. "Hey, it's okay; I can almost guarantee he likes you too."

"Really?" Günter asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yuri replied.

Günter smiled, and turned the king's attentions to his studies.

* * *

Wolfram was on the practice courts with a few of his men when a messenger appeared at his side.

"Lord Wolfram, King Yuri asked me to give you this." The boy said, handing the blonde a folded parchment and a red rose.

"Thankyou." Wolfram told the boy. He looked at his men. "That'll do for today, you can go." They grinned at him, and a few whistled at him. He glared at them and made his way to his rooms to read the note in private.

He put the rose in a glass vase beside the first, and lay down on his bed to read the note.

_**All I know is I'm lost without you**_

_**I'm not gonna lie**_

_**How'm I gonna be strong without you**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**If we ever said we'd never be together **_

_**And we ended with goodbye**_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_**I'm lost without you.**_

Wolfram couldn't help but smile as he read the letter again. Maybe Yuri really did care about him.

The smile faded and a frown creased his brow. What if Yuri was only doing this to save his pride? He couldn't go back to him if that was true.

He looked up when the door opened and his older brother walked in. "Hey." Gwendal said, sitting himself on the edge of his littlest brother's bed.

"Hey." Wolfram replied tiredly.

"You know…" Gwendal said quietly. "Maybe you should cut him a little slack; I don't think he's lying to you."

Wolfram sighed. "I can't be sure Gwendal; I need to know that he isn't lying to me. I need to know if he really loves me."

Gwendal patted his leg kindly. "I don't think he'd go to so much trouble if he didn't care about you." He said.

Wolfram smirked at him. "Maybe you should take your own advice." He laughed.

Gwendal looked at him sideways. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Wolfram gave his brother a belligerent look. "I'm talking about Günter." He said.

Gwendal blushed, but quickly turned pale when he heard a female voice calling his name. He ducked under the bed, hiding, as Anissina stuck her head into the room, looking for him.

Wolfram laughed gleefully. "You big baby! You were only in here to hide from the Red Devil!" he chuckled. "Wimp!" his face fell again at the mention of that word that held so much meaning.

* * *

Yuri found another yellow rose in his room when he returned that night from being constantly stood over by a paranoid Günter. "Do I even want to read this?" he muttered. Nevertheless he opened the letter to take a look at what the love of his life had to say.

_**Say goodbye, my own true lover**_

_**As we sing a lovers song **_

_**How it breaks my heart to leave you**_

_**Now the carnival is gone**_

**_My love, the dawn is breaking _**

_**And my tears are falling rain**_

_**Now the carnival is over**_

_**We may never meet again**_

Yuri sighed and put the rose in water. Even though they represented something so awful, he couldn't bring himself to destroy them. They were, after all, still from Wolfram.

He was fighting a losing battle here, he knew that. But if he gave up now, he would lose any chance he had of being with the love of his life. And he wasn't about to stop trying now, not when he finally knew what he wanted.

He looked up when his door opened. "Daddy?" Came a small, tired voice from the doorway.

Yuri smiled at the little girl that stood there. "Hey Greta, how are you?" he asked her softly, opening his arms so that she could give him a hug.

Greta cuddled into her father's embrace, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I'm okay." She said. "I spent today with Uncle Conrart and Grandma Cecilie. It was a lot of fun." She said with a sleepy smile.

Yuri sighed and patted the crown of her head, smoothing her hair away from her forehead. "Well, I'm glad that someone was able to have fun today." He commented.

Greta frowned at him. "Daddy, why are you so sad? Papa is sad too." She told him plaintively. "I don't like it when Daddy and Papa are sad; it makes me sad too." She pouted.

'_Wolfram is sad? Dammit! I hate this. All I want is to hold him and tell him I love him, and now this is affecting Greta too!' _Yuri thought, feeling incredibly lonely. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Greta. "You know, Papa has all these letters from you, and all these pretty red roses. He told me you sent them, but Grandma Celi told me you two were mad at each other." Yuri saw tears well in his daughter's eyes.

"We'll sort something out lovely, I promise." He kissed her forehead. He hugged her tightly and she snuggled into his arms comfortably.

When he looked down at her, she was asleep.

* * *

"Papa, Papa!" Wolfram looked up with a smile as his daughter cannoned into his arms. She looked up at him, and he saw a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Daddy asked me to give you this." She said, looking the picture of innocence. She pushed a red rose and a parchment into his hands and kissed his cheek. "I have to go now; Uncle Gwen's taking me down to the marketplace today."

She ran off to where Gwendal was waiting a little way off. She started of towards him, but then ran back to hug Wolfram again. "Papa, Daddy loves you so much." She whispered in his ear, "And I do too." With that, she ran back to Gwendal, who lifted her on to his shoulders and carried her towards the village.

Wolfram looked down at the rose, and flicked open the parchment with a nervous flutter in his stomach.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**So I just have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me **_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

Wolfram's heart glowed with love for Yuri. _"Now I finally know! He loves me; he really, truly loves me! I think I can finally believe him."_ And he knew that he had Greta to thank for it.

He bolted to his room, knowing what he was going to do to tell Yuri how he felt. He pulled out a final piece of parchment and another rose was clipped from the gardens outside his rooms. He quickly but neatly penned a verse, and took the note to Yuri's room himself. Looking over his verse, he knew that what he had written was right; he just needed to be sure that Yuri knew what he felt, and that Yuri's own decision would either mean the beginning or the end.

Yuri wasn't there when he arrived, being at his lessons with Günter, so Wolfram left the note and the flower on his pillow, where he was sure to find it when he returned later in the afternoon.

* * *

Yuri entered his rooms, tired and stiff from signing papers all afternoon, but it didn't stop him from instantly noticing the rose and the parchment on his pillow. He saw instantly that this rose was different from the others his blonde love had sent him. It wasn't yellow, but the purest white he'd ever seen. His heart leapt with joy and hope filled him. A white rose was the symbol for love returned.

He quickly unfolded the parchment and read the note. His heart sank as he scanned the verse carefully.

_**Don't say you love me**_

_**Unless forever**_

_**Don't tell me you need me **_

_**If you're not gonna stay**_

_**Don't give me this feeling**_

_**I'll only believe it**_

_**Make it real**_

_**Or take it all away.**_

Yuri saw at the bottom of the parchment, that Wolfram had written something else. _"It's your choice Yuri, I love you, and I want you to love me, all it need it to hear it from _you_, not from some poem."_

Yuri only stopped long enough to put the rose in some water with the others. He bolted out of his rooms, nearly bowling Conrart over as he came down the hallway. Wolfram's older brother smiled to himself as the young king yelled an apology over his shoulder.

Yuri hardly slowed as he came to Wolfram's rooms. He skidded to a halt outside the doors, and he stood for a moment, trying to catch his breath and clam his nerves. He knocked lightly on Wolfram's door, and he felt his knees go weak at the sound of the other boy's voice telling him to enter.

Yuri went inside, closing the door behind him. He tried hard to fight the rising desire inside him when he laid eyes on Wolfram for the first time in what felt like months. In all reality it had only been a couple of weeks, but to Yuri, it felt much longer. The blonde was sitting by the fire reading a book, dressed only in a comfortable pair of breeches and a plain white shirt. He looked up when Yuri entered, and he put his book down, standing and facing away from him, towards the fire.

Suddenly, Yuri didn't know where to begin. "I got your letter, and the white rose. You don't know how much that meant to me." He said simply.

Now, Wolfram turned to face him. "I know you never wanted our engagement, and that it was a complete accident, Yuri, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you, even if you don't love me." He said.

Yuri had had enough, he swiftly crossed the room and pulled Wolfram into his arms, lowering his mouth to the blonde's, kissing him fiercely. Wolfram hesitated for what felt like an eternity before he carefully began to kiss back, wrapping his arms tentatively around Yuri's neck.

Yuri broke away, softening the parting with another soft kiss. "Gods Wolf, I love you so much. I can't believe you had to leave me before I realised it." He whispered.

Wolfram looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. With a happy cry he launched himself further into Yuri's embrace, knocking him flat on to the floor beside the fire.

Wolfram rained kisses down on Yuri's face. "God, oh God, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that Yuri!" he murmured between kisses.

He gasped when he felt Yuri's hand slide carefully and hesitantly under his shirt, and he arched into the touch. He yelped as Yuri pushed him backwards so that he settled over him, making short work of the lacings on Wolfram's white shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

"Oh… Yuri…Yuri…" Wolfram murmured. "I love you… so, so much."

"I love you too, Wolfy." Yuri murmured back.

When Wolfram woke hours later he found that he was lying naked in his bed, as memories of the night before came crashing back, he smiled happily, glad that Yuri was back in his life. His smile widened slightly as he felt the weight in the bed beside him and a pair of arms around his waist.

He turned over, and saw that Yuri was watching him, a small, tender smile on his face. "Hey, good morning beautiful." He whispered, brushing a stray hand of hair away from Wolfram's face.

Wolfram reached up and touched Yuri's cheek gently, almost reverently. "Hey yourself gorgeous." He replied, fingering a strand of ebony hair between his fingers.

Yuri smiled and got out of the bed, laughing lightly at Wolfram's somewhat sleepy protests. He rummaged in the pocket of his pants before removing something from them and returning to the bed, pulling the covers back over the two of them and wrapping one arm around his lover's waist.

"Wolfy, I want to ask you something." He began nervously.

"Anything Yuri, you know that." Wolfram replied with a shy smile.

"Well, I know we didn't exactly get the engagement thing right the first time, and that was pretty much my fault, so I was hoping that…" he trailed off, licking his lips nervously.

"What is it Yuri?" Wolfram encouraged him.

"I was hoping that you would… agree to marry me, for real this time." He said, opening a small ring box.

Wolfram gasped as he stared in wonder at the gold and diamond ring that Yuri had had made for him.

"I've been carrying it around for at least a week, hoping that you'd come back to me and forgive me for being such an idiot."

Wolfram's hands went to cover his mouth and tears slid down his cheeks.

"So, Wolfram von Beilefeld, will you marry me?" Yuri asked.

Wolfram threw himself into Yuri's arms. "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" he cried.

Yuri wiped his tears away and kissed him, slipping the ring on to Wolfram's ring finger. Wolfram kissed him back fiercely, twining his arms around Yuri's neck. When they pulled apart, Wolfram smiled as the diamonds shone in the light. "It's beautiful Yuri, thank you."

"No Wolfy, thank you." Yuri whispered.

"For what?" Wolfram asked.

"For coming back to me." Yuri replied, kissing him lightly.

Their kiss was interrupted by a giggle from the doorway. They looked around and saw Greta standing there. "There was no one in Daddy's room so I knew you had to both be here in Papa's room." She said slyly.

Yuri and Wolfram both laughed and opened their arms to their adopted daughter, who clambered up on the bed. They hugged her tightly, and Yuri kissed the top of her head before leaning over her to kiss Wolfram lightly in the lips.

"Greta honey, why don't you go and get your bathers and we'll go swimming in my private baths." Yuri suggested.

"Yay!" Greta scrambled off the bed and raced out the door back to her bedroom.

Wolf chuckled as he climbed out of the bed. "Well, that was one way of getting rid of her." He said.

"Did you really want our daughter to know that we were naked under those covers?" Yuri asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not really." Wolfram laughed, pulling on his own swimsuit, and throwing one at Yuri.

"Daddy, Papa, hurry up!" Greta yelled from the door.

The two young men laughed and each of them took one of Greta's hands. "Happy Wolfy?" Yuri asked.

The blonde nodded. "Very, you wimp!" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuri pouted cutely.

Wolfram laughed and kissed him as they walked. "No," he whispered against the young king's lips. "You're not."

As they walked, Yuri joked. "Now all we need to do is get Günter and Gwendal to realise their feelings."

Wolfram laughed. "I agree completely."

"Hurry up!" Greta complained.

As the three of them walked back to Yuri's rooms, neither Yuri nor Wolfram could remember ever being this happy.

* * *

The end, and yes, I know Wolfy is a little OOC, but I'm really pleased with this story, and I'm thinking about doing a sequel involving a wedding and possibly and Mpreg. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also not sure if I spelt Wolfy's surname right. 


End file.
